No More Resolutions
by The Yank and The Brit
Summary: A response to the New Year's challenge on PerfectlyPlum. RS Fluff


**Disclaimer:** The characters from the world of Stephanie Plum are the sole property of the very talented author: Janet Evanovich. I have only borrowed them to help enhance my story, and do not wish to make money off of them. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Author's Note:** This is just a piece of fluff written in response to a challenge on the PerfectlyPlum group and was not written to be within canon. The prompt line that had to be used was "That's it? That's your New Year's Resolution? What are you thinking?"

And many thanks to AmyF, my partner in crime, for beta'ing this piece for me and making it so much better.

**No More Resolutions**

**By JanG.**

It's New Year's Eve and that means New Year's resolution time. In the past I'd given up sugar and we all know what that did to me. I've even resolved to exercise more and to go on a diet. However, I've never managed to keep any of them. So what does that say for my will power?

This year I've decided to make a New Year's resolution that I'm almost one hundred percent certain that I can keep. I've resolved to try to seduce Ranger! I haven't had a social orgasm for months. Ranger never did step up to the plate after Joe and I finally called it quits

Even if he doesn't succumb to my charms, if I at least try, I've kept my resolution... it's all in the wording. It was a win win situation as far as I was concerned

So here I am at RangeMan's New Year's Eve party and it's twenty minutes to midnight. The New Year starts at midnight, right? Which meant that I could start working on my resolution dead on midnight, I just have to be next to Ranger for my New Year's kiss, and I should be able to take it from there.

Trouble is, Ranger's not here. I knew he was in the building I just didn't know where, which meant that I needed to enlist some help. I looked around the large conference room which had been transformed for the evening into a veritable festive wonderland for signs of the best person to assist me. Across the room I saw Tank with his back to me. Huh? What's with that? He's facing the wall! Suddenly he stepped to his right and Lula came into view. Well that explained everything. I laughed silently at that; you wouldn't think it would be easy for Lula to hide but Tank's bulk had easily engulfed her.

I sauntered over to my best friend. Lula was great especially when it came to schemes and brainstorming, but it was Tank I needed to help me out this time.

"Hey Lula. Enjoying yourself I see." I looked pointedly at Lula's bright red lipstick which now adorned Tank's lips.

"Hey Girlfriend, what's up?"

"I've just made my New Year's resolution and I need some help to carry it off."

"Anything Tank and I can do to help you, you know we will, except dieting. I ain't helping you diet. You're too skinny already!"

I grinned at Lula and turned to Tank. "Tank, where's Ranger tonight? Isn't he coming to his own party?"

"He's manning the monitors so that the rest of us can enjoy ourselves."

Lula squinted at me suspiciously "Has Batman got something to do with your New Year's resolution?"

"Er, yeah." I was suddenly getting cold feet. I could do this. I knew I could. "I've decided to try to seduce Ranger for my New Year's resolution." I closed my eyes waiting for her to tell me I was crazy or something.

Lula squealed and enveloped me in a hug. "That's it? That's your New Year's Resolution? What are you thinking? That is going to be so easy to do, you ain't gonna fail this year!"

"Well, I don't know. It's been a couple of months since Joe and I finally split for good and Ranger hasn't even come near me."

Tank had been looking thoughtful and had obviously come up with an idea because he gave me a wide grin. "Steph, I think Ranger could do with a glass of champagne to see the New Year in. I mean he's all alone in the comm room, all alone. Why don't you take a glass up to him?"

I grinned at Tank. Leaning up to kiss his cheek I thanked him prettily.

As I turned away to get a couple of glasses of champagne, Tank called me back.

"Oh, and Steph, you might want to take these, just in case." He held out a set of keys which I could only assume were the keys to the comm room.

Clutching the keys, I picked up a bottle of champagne and two glasses and headed for the elevator. Pushing the call button with my elbow the doors swished open, and I quickly entered the car before my courage ran out.

The door to the comm room was closed so I had a dilemma. Keys, champagne bottle and two glasses – no spare hand for the door handle. So after debating about it for half a second, I put the keys between my teeth, the bottle under the arm holding the glasses and turned the handle with my now free hand. Stepping through the door I closed the door with my butt and turned to face the door. I quickly took the keys and locked the door leaving the keys in the lock.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I watched as Ranger glanced at the champagne, the keys and then lifted his gaze to my face.

Suddenly I didn't feel all that brave, or even sexy, anymore. I felt like a scared girl on her first date. I cleared my throat. "I thought you'd want to see the New Year in with at least a sip of champagne, and I thought you might like some company."

Ranger lifted an eyebrow and held out his hand for the bottle and I put the glasses down on the desk. "Babe, I'm on duty, I can't drink."

"One sip at midnight won't harm the temple." I poured two glasses. "It's almost midnight, Ranger."

I handed him a glass and looked at the clock on the wall. Thirty seconds to go. My mouth went dry as I looked into his eyes. I could do this. I knew I could. Ten seconds. Uh oh. Five seconds. Ranger's mouth tipped up at the corners. Midnight! "Happy New Year, Ranger."

"Happy New Year, Babe." Ranger clinked glasses with me and took a sip, then he put his glass back down on the desk and gently took my glass placing it next to his on the desk. Not once had he removed his gaze from mine and I was mesmerized. Slowly, oh so slowly, he bent his head down towards me. The moment his lips touched mine it was as if time had stopped, nothing else mattered. My arms went up around his neck of their own accord and he pulled me close to his body.

"Mmmmm..." I wasn't even coherent. This man turned my legs to jelly and my brain to mush. Other parts of me were screaming, but their turn would come.

His tongue gently probed my mouth, licking and stroking, his hands caressing my back.

Ranger pulled back and I gave him a quizzical look. Without saying a word he reached up behind my neck and untied the strings to my halter top. I watched as he slowly peeled my top away from my body untying the waist strings so that it could fall to the floor. Bringing his hand up to my face he ran one finger along my jaw line and down my neck to my collar bone and on to one breast, feathering my nipple.

"So beautiful. It's been so difficult to stay away from you since you split with the cop. I know I told you I would be in your bed if he stayed out of it for any length of time, but I've come to realize that I wanted you, all of you, and not just on the rebound. Steph..."

I cut him off with my lips and he crushed me to him. I kissed him for all I was worth, trying to tell him with my body that this wasn't rebound, this was real.

Without breaking the kiss we sank to the floor. Almost shyly I pulled his shirt up and he helped pull it over his head and I watched as it joined my top nearby. Skin to skin, the feeling was indescribable. Our kisses were slow and sensuous. His lips left mine and journeyed south seeking out one pink tipped breast and gently tugging and sucking at it. I didn't even realize he'd removed my wraparound skirt until I felt his hand on my panties, slowly pulling them down my legs.

His mouth continued on its southward journey, nipping and kissing all the way.

"Ranger, I..."

"Shh." His voice and breath touched my clit and I shivered; his tongue flicked out and licked me, then he closed his lips around me and I threw my head back, I think my eyes rolled back as well, it felt so good.

I whimpered a little as his mouth left me but instantly felt warmth creeping through me as he started kissing my belly and moving back up to my neck and then my mouth.

I have no idea when he had removed his pants but he obviously had because I felt him nudging me, seeking entrance. I opened my legs wider and wrapped them around his hips. My hands were on his back stroking and caressing, moving up to his hair and down to his butt. I couldn't get enough of him. I held him close as he slowly entered me, gently, smoothly. Oh God, I loved this man.

Oh my gosh! I opened my eyes wide as I realized what I had admitted to myself. I looked up into his eyes and saw love and tenderness mirrored there. "I love you Ranger. I've tried not to, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so in love with you."

"Steph. If I say 'I love you too' it would sound trite. But I do, you are my life. You have been for awhile but I needed you to come to me, I needed you to get Morelli out of your system."

"I have. Carlos, you're the only man I want, the only man I need."

Ranger smiled at my use of his given name, and started moving within me. The feeling built in strength and speed like a river flowing towards a waterfall until we both fell over the edge to crash on the rocks below. Looking into my eyes, Ranger cradled my head in his hands. "I love you Stephanie Plum. Nothing and no-one is ever going to come between us. Someday is now and eternity, Babe."

Kissing Carlos Manoso, there on the comm. room floor, I knew I'd never, ever, be able to fulfill a New Year's resolution again without remembering this night.

**End**


End file.
